1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring device in a direct current (dc) machine, particularly to a construction of connection and wiring between a pigtail of a brush and a lead wire electrically connected thereto, and is concerned with a wiring device effective in use for connection and wiring between a pigtail and a lead wire in a dc motor, for example.
2. Related Art Statement
The following constructions may be adopted for electrically connecting a pigtail to a lead wire and providing a wiring therebetween in a dc motor.
The first type of construction is of such an arrangement that the pigtail and the lead wire are clamped by a terminal member which is fixed to a base.
The second type of construction is of such an arrangement that the pigtail and the lead wire are surrounded, clamped and bound by a sheet-shaped lug portion of a terminal of an electrically conductive material, and the terminal is fixed to a base by coupling a foot portion of the terminal into a recess formed in the base.
However, the above-described constructions present the following disadvantages.
In the first construction, it is necessary to press and bend the terminal member fixed to the base for clamping the pig tail and the lead wire, so that assembly is difficult.
In the second wiring construction, if the lead wire is biased by an external force, then the terminal with the lead wire can easily fall away from the recess.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wiring device in a dc machine, that facilitates assembly and repair.
The wiring device in a dc machine according to the present invention includes features wherein a pigtail of a brush and a lead wire are bound by a button contactor formed into a generally T letter shape, and this button contactor is received and held in a holding recess formed in a base made of resin.
With the wiring device in a dc machine according to the present invention, a free end portion of the pigtail and a free end portion of a wiring are clamped and bound by the button contactor and this bound portion should be coupled into the holding recess formed in the base, so that assembly is facilitated. Furthermore, the bound portion is also held by the holding recess, so that, even if the lead wire is biased by the external force, the lead wire will not fall off.